Your voice
by keepitsimplekinda
Summary: Satsuki and Ryuko have a happy ending.


**disclaimer** I do not own kill la kill at all

**A/N** This is rated M For a reason **18 or older only, **ok, read at your own risk. This takes place after the last fight

Standing on top of a crumbling wall stood a young yet very powerful girl, with a red highlight in her hair. "_Ryuko_", her older sister Satsuki called, _"Its getting late and the_ _Mankanshoku's prepared sleeping arrangements for us all, will you be coming down soon"? "yeh, yah I'll be down in a second" _she yelled back. She turned back to the sky to say one final goodbye to her old friend and to say thank you to him for saving her life.

She made her way down to the more stable side of the school she used to go to. Rounding the corner to a more open area she continue down a few more hall ways till she came across a smirking Satsuki. Ryuko gave her a questioning look as Satsuki pointed to what she assumed was there room. "_What_"? Ryuko asked _"look for yourself" _she said almost chuckling.

When she looked into the room she thought there must be some kinda mistake._ "Where's the other bed"?_ _"I'm afraid there is no other bed". " You waited to long Ryuko, so we ended up with what was left" "Ooo crap.. sorry Satsuki" "I don't mine, do you" "n-no why the hell would you ask that" "You know Ryuko its not good to lie to your big sister " _she said slowly walking towards Ryuko, pining her between the wall and herself. With a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone Ryuko asked _"Satsuki"? " Dont play dumb Ryuko, we both know what you want" _Ryuko's face went blank, then with out warning she kissed Satsuki with passion and hunger, but as quickly as she came she went. Holding Satsuki by the shoulders and looking her in the eye she said_ " Dame it Satsuki, I can't do this to you, Im nothing like that bitch and you've been through enough, you deserve to think about yourself for once". "Im gunna go to bed now, k" _Ryuko said as she slipped into the room.

Satsuki was shocked for a couple of reasons, the first one being how calm Ryuko was through the hole thing _("mabe she has grown") _she thought, but the second was by what she said. Satsuki felt Ryuko's feelings in that kiss, as she touched her fingers to her lips, yet she resisted and told Satsuki to think of herself. Mabe Ryuko was right but did she love Ryuko. Satsuki wasn't sure witch confuse her. She has always been in tune with herself so why was she so uncertain about her feelings for Ryuko.

Even with these thoughts in mind she when to bed knowing sleep would help. As she entered she saw Ryuko laying on her back with her arms under her pillow and her eyes shut as she tryed to sleep. Satsuki made her way to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers with one thought in mind _("what do I feel towards Ryuko")? _

Well she was an enemy for a while but Satsuki never hated Ryuko so she couldn't be confusing hate for love, but there was something there she could feel it, she needed to know what it was before she acted on it. ..._("That must be it, I love her becacus she somehow helps me cope with my past. I dont know how she does it but I can feel the weight being lifted when i'm with her"). _Satsuki though.

With that in mind she knew what she had to do. _"Ryuko... Ryuko" "hmmm.. what Sats..." _she was effectively silenced by Satsuki kissing her, as she opened her mouth to speak Ryuko was silenced again by Satsuki tongue. Ryuko decided to enjoy it till she was done. When Satsuki pulled away for air Ryuko grabbed her shoulders again _"didn't we already have this fucking conversation" " we did and it made me think about what you said" "Then why ar." "Ryuko Matoi__ I love you". _Satsuki declared boldly. _" ...Satsuki, don't fucking mess with me why would you love me" " because somehow your a ray of light in my cloud of darkness". "Me, a ray of light, are you shiting me right now, did you hit your head or something" "Ryuko, do you love me". _Ryuko flipped them over to pin her down _" ...Y-yes... I love you dame it" ._

Ryuko leaned down to capture her lips in a feverish kiss as there hands began rome around each other bodys. They were already naked do to previous events so this made exploring that much easier, witch nether minded. Ryuko moved to Satsuki neck and bit, sucked, nibbled and licked all over it. Satsuki tryed to hold back her moans but they escape anyway _"ummm.ohh Ryuko" _Ryuko pulled away long enought to say _"thats right Satsuki say my name" _. but that distraction was all Satsuki needed to flip Ryuko over. _"Ooo so thats how it's goiaaahhhh"_. She was unable to finish do to Satsuki biting her neck and drawing blood. _"Ohhh shit...thats so hot" " ohh you liked that" _Satsuki said with a voice full of pride. _"shut up" _Ryuko said, this drove Satsuki to clamp down on Ryuko's jugular.

This inadvertently causes a problem, with the lack of blood flow to the brain Ryuko's natural defiance kicked in. Witch ment she would use her natural strength with out question. Satsuki was on her back in an instant and when Satsuki opened her eyes it was not Ryuko eyes that greeted her. Her normal steel blue eyes were now a deep shad of red. Satsuki reached out and grabbed Ryuko's face pulling it towards hers till there foreheads touched. Eyes still locked "_Ryuko..._ _Ryuko ..Ryuko answers me, are you in there"_.

Ryuko had blacked out shortly after Satsuki bit her jugular vain and found herself in infinite darkness. _"Satsuki... Satsuki where are you" _like a castaway floting towards a rocky shore she heard Satsuki's siren call, witch she followed to a light. Ryuko had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust but when she could see, Ryuko saw a twinkle of fear in Satsuki eyes. Ryuko had never felt such a wave of guilt come over her. _"Satsuki, did I hurt you_" Ryuko asked in a flat almost life less tone " no you jus..." she was cut off abruptly by Ryuko moving off of her and sitting at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. _Ryu" "Satsuki, did I look at you, like her" _Satsuki's eyes softened now knowing why Ryuko just left like that. She crawled over to Ryuko and hugged he from behind _" no, I wasn't expecting your eyes to change, thats all". "I blacked out Satsuki, I could have hurt you" _Ryuko turned to look at her _"I don't want to hurt you Satsuki". "You say you backed out, then what brought you back" "...The sound of your voice" _.

Satsuki smirked while moved her hands up to Ryuko chest and started rubbing her breast _"Then I have nothing to worry about" _Satsuki stated leaving a trail of kisses along Ryuko's neck _"Uummm... what do you ohh... mean"?_ Ryuko asked trying to fight the heat pooling in her crotch_. "It seams that the life fibers inside you were stopped by your will not to hurt me, you really do love me". _She finished the last part with a laugh. Ryuko sighed and leaned back while turning to lay on top of Satsuki _"Well its a good thing your smart or I would have went to bed horny" _Ryuko said with a smile. Ryuko planted a truly heartfelt kiss on her lips that Satsuki reciprocated.

While making out with her sister Ryuko moved her hand to Satsuki's breast and started twisting her nipple, While her other hand went south _" Satsuki can I..." _Satsuki responded by grabbing Ryuko's hand and bringing it to its destination. _" Ummmm... yes that's it" _Satsuki said as she pulled Ryuko in for hungry kiss while tangling her fingers through Ryuko's hair. _("Man what the hell is she doing to me") _Ryuko thouthough as she continued to massage Satsuki's lower lips, she was rewarded with a loud moan of her name when she found Satsuki's bundle of nerves.

Satsuki moved down Ryuko's neck till she found her pulse and started sucking on it earnestly. She then trailed one of her hands to Ryuko's V but hesitated for a moment _"You don't... have to ask" _Ryuko stated as she pinched Satsuki's nipple and rubbed her clit. Satsuki continued her decent and went straight to Ryuko's clit. Rubbing it feverishly brought forth a deep groan from Ryuko _"S-sats...uki.." _Ryuko sputtered as she increased her efforts. They created a chorus of moans as there destination grew closer and Ryuko became more impatient. She removed her hand from Satsuki and quickly removed Satsuki's hand from herself. Befor Satsuki could protest Ryuko angled her leg up and moved herself up till there clits made sweet contact. Ryuko's back arched as a deep moan erupted from her lips. Satsuki had a similar position as she cried out Ryuko's name. Ryuko bent down and gave Satsuki a deep passionate kiss as she slowly started moving her hips. Satsuki stayed in the kiss as long as she could but her lunges needed relief as Ryuko had stolen her breath away.

The instant she pulled back Ryuko's pace increased and she began nipping at Satsuki's pulse while sucking on it._ "Ummmm... ohhhh yes... Ryuko faster" . _She received a grunt into her neck in response as Ryuko began bucking her hips as fast as she could, Satsuki accompanied her with her own thrust as they both rapidly approach there climax. _"Ohhh.. Satsuki... I-Im getting close" ."Yes... ahhh.. Ryuko lets cum... together " _Ryuko's hips were a blur as there climax was imminent _"Ryuko" "S-satsuki". _When the tension between was released they both saw stars and fell into complete bliss, moaning each other's names. Their bodies quaked with the force as dreariness set in. Ryuko collapsed on top of Satsuki as they tryed to catch there breath.

Ryuko managed to pick herself up enough to move to Satsuki's side with her head under her chin. _"That... was... great..." _Ryuko said as she pulled Satsuki as close as she could to her. _"I concur... we should resume this... in the morning". Fine by me... I loved every second of this" _Ryuko said as she rubbed her thumb over Satsuki cheek memorised by her beauty. "_Satsuki_ _I love you" "I love you too Ryuko" _and with that they found themselves falling into a blissful slumber. Knowing that there love would keep them bonded to each other forever.


End file.
